Factory environments often include machinery that present a risk of personal injury. Safety equipment may be used to provide a reduction of risk of injury to the operator when used on potentially dangerous industrial equipment. The sensing equipment may be programmable to cause the machinery to revert to a safe condition before a person can be placed in a hazardous situation. Unfortunately, the environment in which safety cameras must operate may present an area that is a high optical noise environment such that these systems tend to operate with reduced dynamic range. Enhancements to safety equipment should include the reduction of complexity and/or cost to provide a safe working environment.